


You Are My Everything

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All wolves can fully shift, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha in training Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and his wolf have conversations, Derek's wolf is a sassy little shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Isaac and Liam are adorable, Kate Argent makes a mention to having an abortion, M/M, Mate bonds, Mpreg, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The pups call Stiles and Derek mom and dad, mention of past Kate Argent/Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret...a good secret. But when he finally tells Derek, things don't go quite the way he had planned. With the pups in tow, Stiles leaves and goes to his father only for things to get worse. Will Derek realize what he has done and be able to save his mate in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So...this is my first post of the new year yay! I was hoping to get this posted on Christmas, but alas, that is not what happened. It was only supposed to be a little Christmas Mpreg drabble, but then plot and feelings got involved and it turned into this huge fic.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much encouraged. And if there are mistakes, please kindly point them out and i'll fix them. Also if i missed any tags let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles stood in the kitchen of their newly remodeled kitchen of the newly rebuilt eyesore that was the Hale house, hands itching to christen it with the making of Christmas cookies. He couldn’t wait to see the looks on the pack’s faces when they came home to the smell of Christmas in the air. Stiles put the shopping bags on the counter and dove in. The first thing he planned on making was all his mom’s favorite recipes. It brought a bittersweet smile to his face as he remembered all the times baking cookies with his mom up until she got sick. And he couldn’t wait to do this with his own child so he could pass on the tradition. Stiles placed a hand on his tiny baby bump and smiled. He couldn’t wait to see Derek’s face when he found out.

He started making all the dough and let it chill so it would be easier to work with. Then he washed all the cookie cutters and chopped and toasted some nuts. Stiles had to pause for a moment to let a bout of nausea pass before he continued, whistling Christmas carols as he worked. It was two days til Christmas and he still had a lot to do.

Derek had been away on pack business and Stiles was going crazy at how much he was missing his mate; especially now. At least he wasn’t completely alone or that would’ve really sucked. He had the pups, Isaac and Liam, and Erica. Allison and Danny were also here and of course his dad and Melissa. The rest of the pack was with Derek, hopefully learning something and not acting like the teenagers they aren’t. He shook his head and smiled at his childish pack. Stiles wouldn’t trade them for the world.

Isaac shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing sleepily at his eyes, and practically face planted into Stiles’ neck. He nuzzled there for a moment before resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles smiled softly at Isaac, reaching his hand up slowly and carded his fingers through the tangled blond curls. He turned his head and kissed Isaac’s temple. The two of them had come a long way since high school and Stiles will never tell this to anyone, but the baby-faced beta was his favorite.

“Hey pup.”

Isaac leaned into the touches. “Hi mama.”

The first time Isaac called him that, the room fell into complete silence. All eyes were on the beta and Stiles didn’t need to be a wolf to notice how embarrassed Isaac was. Before he could say anything, Isaac ran out of the room and Stiles was quick to follow. After their little talk, Isaac was more comfortable using Stiles’ new title and it made the human want to coo at him every time. It wasn’t long after that that the rest of the pack started calling him and Derek mom and dad.

Stiles pulled himself from the memory and set back to work. “Is there something you wanted pup?”

Isaac snuffled into Stiles’ shoulder. “Not really. Just wanted to be close.”

Stiles had been keeping his pregnancy a secret from the pack and he could tell that Isaac and Liam knew that something about him was different. Those two pups have been extra clingy lately.

Stiles smiled and patted Isaac’s head. “Wanna help me bake cookies?”

“I would love to mama.”

“Okay, go wash your hands and then grab the dough out of the fridge for me.” Stiles leant against the counter, hand over his mouth, willing the nausea to go away.

Isaac came back over to Stiles and set the dough down. He looked over and noticed that Stiles was looking a little green. Isaac placed his hand gently on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Mama, are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

Stiles reached up and patted Isaac’s hand and smiled. “I’m fine pup. I just need to use the bathroom real quick and then we’ll get started.”

Stiles walked away from Isaac and then practically ran upstairs when he was out of sight. He ran to his and Derek’s bathroom, knowing that the pups weren’t allowed in the Alpha pair’s bedroom unless it was a dire emergency.

He slid to his knees in front of the toilet, emptying the meager breakfast he ate from his stomach. God this sucked. He wanted his mate. He wanted his Alpha but Derek won’t be home until early Christmas morning and that sucked even more.

Stiles felt tears welling up and he quickly moved away from the toilet and flushed its contents before moving over to the sink to rinse out his mouth and to wash his face. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and sat down on the bed and opened his messages and sent a text to Derek.

_I miss you. Hurry home. I love you._

Stiles sighed and put his phone back in his pocket and went back down stairs. He wasn’t feeling up to making cookies anymore but he didn’t want to disappoint Isaac. He knew that his pup could sense his sadness, but he couldn’t help it.

When he entered the kitchen, his smile blossomed again when he saw his other pack mate. “Ally bear! Are you here to help make cookies too?”

Allison moved over to hug Stiles. She stepped back, bright smile still on her face. “Of course. What can I do to help, mom?”

A flood of warmth filled his chest whenever the pack called him that. “Well, you can help Isaac roll out that dough while I make some more. Let me know when you’re done and I’ll give you further instructions.”

-*-*-*-*-

It wasn’t until later that night, after all the cookies were made and dinner eaten and the pups cleaned up the kitchen, Stiles was curled up in their big bed and he finally got a text back from Derek.

_Was in meetings all day. I miss you too baby and I’m trying as fast as I can. I love you too sweetheart. Just a couple more days. I promise._

Stiles hugged Derek’s pillow tighter to his chest. The nausea seemed to worsen as it got darker and Stiles was barely able to sleep. Not to mention that he missed his mate something fierce. A few tears escaped and he didn’t even care.

_I want you home now. I need to tell you something important and I refuse to say it over text or phone call._

After he hit send, his phone started ringing and Derek’s picture showed up on the screen. Stiles accepted the call, not caring that he was still crying.

“Alpha.” He whimpered.

Derek felt his heart break at the sound of his mate. “Baby, what’s going on?”

Stiles almost spilled the beans in his moment of weakness, but he held firm. Barely. “I can’t tell you. Not yet. I miss you so fucking much and I want you to come home. I don’t care how important this alliance is. I need my Alpha. Please, come home.”

Derek rested his head in his free hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. He almost got off his bed to start packing but he can’t leave. Not yet. They were so close to forging ties with the McDonally Pack he could taste it.

“Baby, I want nothing more than to be at home with you right now but I can’t leave yet. The alliance is almost finalized and then I’ll be home in two days. I swear. Not before.” His wolf was not happy with him for not going to their mate immediately.

Stiles felt his stomach churning, bile rising quickly, and he scrambled off the bed toward the bathroom. “Oh god.” He cried out before he was puking up his dinner.

Derek’s ears perked up at the sound of retching and immediately became concerned. “Stiles? Are you alright? What’s going on?! Answer me! Stiles!”

Stiles dropped his phone to the ground in favor of grabbing the sides of the toilet. He could faintly hear Derek yelling at him over the sound of vomit hitting porcelain. After he was finished, he flushed and then brushed his teeth before picking up his phone and walked back to the bedroom and curled back up on the bed.

“Come home, please.” Was all he said to Derek’s frantic questioning.

Derek sighed with relief when Stiles’ voice came back on the line. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Baby, please, tell me what’s wrong. Are you sick?”

“Yes and I’ll tell you when you get home. I need my Alpha. Especially now.” He whispered out.

Derek nodded, even though Stiles couldn’t see him and stood to begin packing. “Okay baby. I’m on my way. I just have to tie up some loose ends here and then I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

Stiles was on the verge of sleep. Between the bouts of nausea and the emotional rollercoaster and the lack of sleep since Derek left, he was exhausted and barely registered Derek’s words. “Kay. Love you.”

Derek paused in his packing at the sound of Stiles’ voice. He sounded so exhausted and felt guilty that his mate sounded like that. He hated these alliance treaty summits. Especially the ones where he had to leave Stiles behind for weeks at a time. He hated this one the most because it was so close to Christmas. Unfortunately, he had no say in when these summits were held. Only the High Counsel had the power to decide that.

After he packed, he went to Scott’s room and knocked on the door. He waited five minutes before he knocked again. Growing impatient, he pounded on the door continuously until a very angry and sleep rumpled Scott opened the door.

“What?!” Scott growled.

“I’m leaving. I need you to stay here and finish negotiations.” Derek said.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

Derek sighed and ran a hand over his face. “It’s Stiles. I just got off the phone with him and he kept begging me to come home. He sounded sick and he wouldn’t tell me why.”

Scott went from confused to concerned. “Sick? Are you sure? Is he okay? I’m coming with you.”

Derek grabbed Scott’s arm before he could head back into his room. “No. I need you here to finish negotiations. And yes I’m sure. I heard him vomiting over the phone. Something’s not right with him. I need to go home and take care of my mate. Can I trust that you’ll stay here and finish?”

As much as Scott wanted to be there for Stiles, he knew this was his chance to prove himself to Derek that he could be a good co-Alpha. He stood up straighter and nodded. “Of course. I won’t let you down Derek. Just, keep me updated okay?”

Derek felt his shoulders sag with relief. “Thank you Scott. Please tell the High Counsel and the McDonally Pack that I’m sorry but my mate needs me.” With that, he picked up his suitcase and headed toward his car. The only thing on his mind was getting home to Stiles.

He drove all night and may or may not have broken some speeding laws just to get home to his mate. His wolf wouldn’t stop pacing. It was agitated and worried about Mate. Derek wasn’t much better.

He finally pulled into the driveway of their home and Derek shut off the car, leaving his suitcase behind. He ran into the house, ignoring the welcoming calls of his pups in favor of getting to his mate. When Derek opened the door to their room, he found Stiles curled up in the middle of their bed wrapped tightly around his pillow.

Derek walked into the room and quietly closed the door behind him and toed off his boots, pushing them aside so his mate didn’t trip over them. He went and stood beside the bed and looked over his mate in concern. Derek saw the dried tear tracks on Stiles’ face and how thin and pale he looked, more pale than usual. He saw the dark circles under Stiles’ eyes showing how little sleep he’d been getting.

Derek stripped off his clothes and crawled in behind Stiles, pulling his mate to his chest and wrapped his arms around Stiles and buried his face into his mate’s neck, taking in the scent he’d missed so much.

-*-*-*-*-

When Stiles woke up, he was too warm. He was disoriented and his stomach was rolling. Stiles groaned and struggled to get out of bed to run to the bathroom. He grunted in frustration as he fought with the blankets and then ran to the bathroom when he got free.

Derek immediately woke up when his mate ran to the bathroom. He followed after his mate and his heart broke at the sight of his mate in pain. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it in cold water and then knelt behind Stiles and put the rag on the back of Stiles’ neck while rubbing his hands soothingly over Stiles’ body.

After Stiles came back to himself, he felt something cold on his neck and hands on his body. He tensed for a moment before he recognized the hands on him and felt tears gathering in his eyes.

“Alpha.”

Derek gathered Stiles into his arms. “Yeah baby, it’s me. How are you feeling?”

Stiles relaxed back into his mate. “Better, now that you’re home. Missed you so much.”

Derek kissed Stiles’ temple and stood them both up from the floor and guided Stiles to the sink so he could rinse out his mouth. Derek picked up his mate and carried him to the bed with Stiles protesting the whole way.

“I’m not an invalid Derek! Put me down!”

Derek shook his head no and climbed back on the bed, wrapping himself around his mate and snuffled into his neck. After he scented his mate, he looked at Stiles with his serious look.

“Tell me what is going on. Now Stiles.”

Stiles couldn’t help the smile that over took his face as he pulled Derek’s hand down to rest over his barely there bump. “I’m pregnant Alpha.”

Derek could feel the excitement and happiness radiating from his mate. He wasn’t feeling the same and he removed his hand from Stiles’ belly. “Stiles, I—I don’t know what to say.”

The smile immediately fell from his face and he moved away from Derek, tears filling his eyes again as he looked at his stoic mate. “Der, please say that you want this.”

Derek wanted to reach out and bring his mate closer and share in his happiness and tell him that yes, he did want this baby. Instead, he remained quiet and watched the tears fall from Stiles’ beautiful brown eyes and hurt flood them. Derek watched as Stiles left him alone in their bed, both arms crossed protectively over his belly. He realized then that Stiles was afraid that Derek was going to do something to harm him or the baby.

Of all the ways Stiles imagined Derek’s reaction, he could honestly say that this was not one of them. He moved one of his hands up to rub at the sudden sharp pain in his chest. The look of indifference on Derek’s face caused another pain to rip through him. If Derek even suggested one negative option to him…all bets were off.

“I—I have kept this a secret for two months from everyone because I wanted to make sure that I wasn’t hallucinating this. I got confirmation from Deaton yesterday and now you’re telling me that you don’t want this? You-you knew that I wanted kids. I told you that I was able to have them naturally. When were you going to tell me that you didn’t want kids? When I got pregnant? Well, it’s too late for that now Derek. I’m having this baby whether you want it or not. You are not taking this from me.” Stiles got out over the sobs clogging his throat.

The pain in his chest reached the threshold of his pain tolerance, bringing him down to his knees. Stiles cried out at the pain, rubbing furiously to try and get it to stop but it only seemed to make it worse.

Derek finally spurred into action when Stiles fell to his knees. “Stiles!” he didn’t know what was wrong and he knelt in front of his mate and reached out to him. He flinched when Stiles swatted his hand away.

“No. Don’t you dare touch me. You don’t get to touch me after what you did.” Stiles yelled brokenly.

Derek felt his wolf whine, ears flat against his head at their mate’s reprimand. “But, you’re hurt. Let me take your pain.”

Stiles shook his head and stood up on shaky legs. “You broke my heart Derek. Deeply. Even your wolfy pain drain can’t take away that type of pain. I still love you Derek, but I just can’t be here right now. I can’t even look at you. When you’re ready to talk, I’ll be at my dad’s place.”

Stiles walked over to his closet and packed a small bag in hopes that Derek would get his head out of his ass. He walked over to Derek and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before leaving the room, tears streaming down his face.

When Stiles reached the bottom of the stairs, he was a wreck. This was not how Christmas was supposed to go. He had had plenty of heartbreaking Christmases growing up. This was supposed to be a joyous celebration. This was the first pup of the pack to be born. This was the Alpha’s pup and said Alpha didn’t want it. Stiles gripped the banister tighter so he would fall to the ground again.

Liam was the first to notice Stiles standing in the middle of the front hall. He cautiously walked over to him. “Mama?” he called softly.

Stiles startled at the voice and looked at Liam. He set down his bag and wiped away his tears. “Yes? What is it pup?”

Liam fidgeted. “Mama, why are you crying? Are you okay?”

Stiles wrapped his arms around his middle again. “No pup I’m not. Daddy and I had a fight and I can’t stay here right now.”

“Was it something we did?” Liam asked quietly.

Stiles reached out and pulled Liam into his arms and kissed the top of his head. “No, you pups did nothing wrong. This fight was between me and daddy. Okay?”

Liam nodded as he nuzzled Stiles. “Okay mama. But, why do you have to go?”

Stiles carded his fingers through Liam’s hair and felt the tears start up again. “What daddy said, or in this case didn’t say, hurt mama pretty bad. And I need some time away from daddy right now to think.”

The thought of Derek doing anything to hurt his mama made Liam so angry that he began to growl and his eyes glowed.

The other pups were alerted by the sound and they came running and found Stiles crying while holding an angry Liam. Isaac came forward followed by Allison, Erica and Danny as they surrounded the two.

“Mama, what’s going on?” Erica asked.

Before Stiles could say anything, Liam growled out, “Daddy hurt mama and now he’s leaving!”

Stiles wrangled up his angry pups and soothed them until they calmed down. “Okay, how bout we all go to my dad’s and then I’ll give everyone a better explanation. How does that sound?”

The pups nodded as they put on their shoes and moved outside. Stiles gave one last longing look upstairs, hoping Derek would come barreling down the stairs with an apology. He sighed heavily before he picked up his bag and put on his own shoes and headed outside. He handed Allison the keys to his jeep and climbed in the passenger’s side as the other pups settled in the back. The whole ride to his dad’s was made in silence.

-*-*-*-*-

When John opened his front door, he was not expecting to see his son surrounded by an angry looking pack on his porch. He noticed the tear stains on Stiles’ cheeks.

“What happened and do I need to shoot him?” John asked.

Stiles gave a choked laugh and fell into his dad’s arms. “I’ll tell you in a minute. I just want you to hold me first.”

John moved them away from the front door and into the living room. The pack followed them and sat on the couch, leaving space between them for Stiles.

John pulled back and gestured to Stiles to take a seat.

Stiles sat on the couch and smiled softly as Liam cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arm around his pup and rested his head on top of Liam’s.

“Okay, so what happened?” John asked again.

“Derek came home early from the summit under the impression that I’m ill.” Stiles said.

John raised his brow. “Is this true?”

Stiles looked away from his dad. “Yes and no.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Stiles sniffled and wiped his wet cheek. “I’m pregnant and Derek doesn’t want any kids. And that’s why I left.” He continued playing with Liam’s hair as he waited for the news to finally sink in.

John leaped from his chair and headed for his shotgun. “I’m going to kill him!”

Stiles let his father rampage around the house for a bit while he tended to his pups. “You guys okay?”

Allison looked over at Stiles. “How far along are you?”

“Two months.”

“And you’ve been keeping this to yourself the whole time?” Erica asked.

“I needed to be really sure that I wasn’t imagining this. And when Deaton gave me the verdict, I was so fucking excited and couldn’t wait to tell Derek when he came home. And when I told him this morning, he looked at me like I had wasted his time and pulled him from an important meeting for something mundane. He knew how much having kids meant to me and he didn’t say anything. God, I’m so stupid.” Stiles hid his face in his hands.

The pups all gathered around Stiles and rubbed soothing hands over him. Erica forced her way over Isaac and wiggled herself next to Stiles.

She moved one of Stiles’ arms around herself and wrapped her own around Stiles, hugging him close. “You’re not stupid mom. Dad is for not wanting a child that’s going to be so fucking adorable and amazing. Just like its mom.”

Allison smiled and massaged the back of Stiles’ neck. “I agree. Mom, we’re here for you and we got your back. Even when dad’s being an ass.”

Stiles smiled at his pups. “I love you guys so fucking much.”

Now Stiles had to go stop his father from shooting his asshole of a mate. But that could wait til later. He was fucking exhausted.

-*-*-*-*-

Derek didn’t know how long he knelt in the middle of their room staring at the door Stiles left through. What just happened? His wolf was howling and whining at him to go after Mate and get him back. Yet, he still remained in their room. He heard his phone vibrating on the floor in the pile of his clothes.

He walked over and collected his phone from his pocket and opened the message from Scott.

_Everything is going good. High Counsel understood your need to be with mom. How is he doing btw?_

Derek sighed.

_He’s pregnant._

He sent a second text a few seconds later.

_I think he left me._

Derek sat down heavily on his side of the bed as he waited for Scott’s answer.

_That’s great man! Congrats. What do you mean he left you?_

Derek’s wolf kept snapping at him to do something to get Mate back instead of sitting on his ass.

_Well, it didn’t quite go so well. I think he was expecting a happy reaction and that’s not what I gave him._

Scott texted back immediately.

_OH MY GOD! You rejected him, didn’t you! You are a fucking asshole! Where is he?_

Derek felt a pang of guilt stab him in the chest at Scott’s accusation. Maybe he was right. Maybe Derek unconsciously rejected his mate.

_He’s with his dad. The other betas, Allison and Danny are with him. They’re pissed at me._

_Good because I am too. So will the rest of the pack when I tell them. Dammit dad! You need to get your shit together and while you’re at it, pull your head out of your ass and get mom back._

Derek stopped texting after that last message. How was he supposed to get Stiles back when he didn’t want a baby? Stiles was adamant about keeping it; he just didn’t see this working out. As soon as he had that thought, his wolf went crazy.

**_No! We cannot abandon Mate or pup. Must take care of them and provide for them._ **

Derek scoffed at his wolf. “Newsflash. Only one of us wants this pup. I’ll give you a hint: it’s not me.” He stood from the bed and moved toward the bathroom to take a shower.

**_Alpha would be rolling over in her grave at your talk of abandoning Mate and pup._** His wolf growled back at him.

Derek stopped dead in his tracks at his wolf’s words. It felt like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over his head. Shame and guilt flooded his body as he imagined the look of disappointment and anger on his mother’s face at his current behavior. She’d probably smack him upside the head and give him a lecture on the importance of not abandoning pregnant mates or something like that and also mentioning something about raising him better than that.

“Well fuck.” Derek really hated it when his wolf was right. He continued to the bathroom, his wolf perched smugly the whole way.

-*-*-*-*-

After Scott got off the phone, he sent a mass text to Boyd, Kira, Malia, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden and Lydia.

_Emergency meeting. Come now. It’s important._

When he entered his room a few minutes later, he was surprised to see the pack there already.

The pack looked at Scott expectantly. Malia was the first to speak. “What’s going on? Where’s dad?” She didn’t care that Derek was her cousin. And since she didn’t grow up with him, it didn’t feel weird to her calling Derek dad. It actually felt right.

Scott took a deep breath. “He went back home early.”

“What? Why?” Kira asked.

“Because of mom. Apparently he wasn’t feeling well and dad got worried. But when dad found out the reason behind mom’s sickness, he rejected him so now mom is at the sheriff’s house with the rest of the pack.” Scott was seething by the time he finished.

“What’s wrong with mom that dad just let him leave?” Boyd asked.

Scott looked over every one of his pack mates before he took a deep breath. “Mom’s pregnant and dad doesn’t want the baby.”

The pack gasped and Jackson stood up. “I’m going to kill dad! How could he do that to mom?”

Lydia reached out and touched Jackson’s arm. “How’s mom?”

Scott shook his head and sat down heavily on his bed. “I don’t know but if I had to guess, probably heartbroken. Ever since he found out that he was one of the few who had the carrier gene, Stiles couldn’t wait to have kids. It’s all he ever dreamed about.”

Scott felt horrible for his best friend/pack mother. “And now that he got his dream, dad wants nothing to do with mom.”

Malia sat down next to Scott and snuggled into his side, biting her bottom lip anxiously. “Are mommy and daddy going to break-up?” She asked, feeling like a very small child.

Scott wrapped his arm around her and looked at the rest of the pack wondering the same thing. “I honestly have no idea. But I really hope that they don’t.”

-*-*-*-*-

Stiles was in his old room curled up on his bed. He’d been crying for some time now; the pain in his chest never going away. Derek hurt him so deeply that he didn’t think he would be able to forgive the wolf. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, not turn into some fucking daytime soap opera. If he were still a teenager he’d probably end up on that stupid Teen Mom show.

God, how did this become his fucking life? When he imagined having kids, it was with a loving partner who was excited about having their own children. Instead, he got stuck with Derek; an emotionally constipated werewolf who just so happened to be a child hater. What if Derek divorced him because he’s pregnant? Oh god. He was going to be a single parent! He and the baby would probably have to leave the pack.

“Fuck.” Stiles whimpered as his mind whirred at a hundred miles an hour and the pain in his chest grew exponentially. He couldn’t breathe. Hot tears spilled from his eyes and his heart pounded against his ribcage. He curled tighter around his pillow wishing his Alpha were here. He vaguely heard footsteps frantically climbing the stairs before the darkness took him under.

-*-*-*-*-

Derek stepped out of the shower and was immediately brought to his knees, pain radiating out from his chest where he knew his mate bond with Stiles was located. God, it hurt. He couldn’t understand why he was just now feeling this when he couldn’t feel it earlier in their bedroom.

**_Because you weren’t paying attention to what you were doing to Mate, dumbass._** His wolf sassily supplied.

“Shut up. You’re not helping.” Derek growled.

**_Go to Mate. The bond is breaking. And when it does, Mate will become really sick and the pup will eventually die because there is no Alpha to help sustain its life force. And when the pup dies, Mate will hate Alpha for letting his pup die._ **

Derek gasped at his wolf’s words. He vaguely remembered his mom saying something similar to this about True Mates.

**_One of us had to pay attention to what Alpha was teaching us. You were only thinking with your dick about when you were going to see that pretty hunter again. And by the way, I told you so. She was not Mate. At all._ **

Derek growled at his wolf. “Shut. Up. I know that now. So you can stop throwing it in my face you little shit.” He stood up on shaky legs and moved over to the bed to lie down.

**_No! You must go to Mate now!_ **

Derek collapsed on top of the blankets. “I can’t. Hurts too much.” His wolf whimpered and howled and paced behind Derek’s chest.

**_Rest Derek. I’m taking over and hopefully I’ll be able to fix this._ **

Slowly, a black wolf took the place of Derek on the bed and it immediately sprang up and shook out its fur. He jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs and went toward the dog door that Stiles installed for him to use on full moons. He still rolled his eyes at it every time he used it. Once he was outside, he ran as fast as he could to the sheriff’s house and prayed that he wasn’t too late. He leapt up on to the porch and began scratching frantically at the front door and barking.

John sat next to Stiles’ unconscious form, stroking his sweaty hair back from his forehead when he heard the scratching and barking coming from the front door. He was reluctant to leave Stiles’ side but the sound just kept getting louder and he didn’t want the phone to start ringing with noise complaints from their neighbors. He went downstairs and opened the door and a black blur shot passed him and went up the stairs. John followed after it into Stiles’ room and stopped in the doorway. Recognition hit him and he wanted to retrieve his shotgun as anger flooded him.

“Derek Hale you better give me one fucking good reason not to pump you full of wolfsbane where you stand.”

The wolf jumped up on to Stiles’ bed and froze at John’s threat. He flattened his ears down and lay down on the bed, appearing small and contrite, letting out a high pitched whine. They didn’t have time for this! His mate and pup were in danger the longer he stayed away.

John looked at Derek quizzically and finally the pieces slotted into place. “You know what’s wrong with him, don’t you? And you know how to help.”

His ears perked up and he gave a quick nod before slowly crawling up next to Stiles, getting as close as possible to his mate and nuzzled at the small bump on his belly. He moved the shirt out of his way with his nose and licked at the tiny bulge affectionately for a few minutes. He turned toward his mate and snuffled into his neck, whining low in his throat at the damage that Derek had caused already.

**_Derek, you need to wake up now and care for Mate. You caused this, now you need to fix it. Now SHIFT!_ **

Immediately the wolf was gone and Derek had taken its place. His eyes fluttered open to see that he was in Stiles’ room and that he was wrapped around his mate. Derek looked at Stiles and felt shame fill his chest and tears well in his eyes at how sick and pale his mate was already after just a few hours of separation. He lifted a shaky hand and stroked Stiles’ sweat soaked hair.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Stiles.” He rested his forehead to Stiles’ sweaty temple. “Please come back to me. I can’t you lose you. I can’t—I can’t lose our pup.”

Derek spent the rest of the night wrapped around Stiles. He rubbed his hand over Stiles’ belly where his pup was growing and softly talked to it, hoping that it held on. At one point during the night, Derek heard a sound that didn’t quite belong in the house. He was instantly on high alert trying to locate the source of the sound. He was becoming frustrated, letting out a low growl when he heard it again. Derek looked down at Stiles’ stomach in surprise and placed his ear to the bare skin.

A small smile formed on his face at the loud _swoosh swoosh swoosh_ sound of his pup’s heartbeat. It sounded strong and healthy. Derek rested his head in the center of Stiles’ chest and let out a choked sob. “I love you so much Stiles. God, I don’t deserve to have an amazing mate like you. I’m so sorry baby. I was a fool to let you walk away after what I did. If you just come back to me, I’ll explain everything okay?”

Derek snuggled closer to Stiles after it seemed like his mate wasn’t going to be waking up any time soon and laid his head over Stiles’ heart, letting the sound of it lull him into a light doze.

A little while later, Derek was woken again by the sound of low growls coming from the room. His alpha instincts told him that it was his pups and that they were angry. He opened his eyes and they immediately flashed red in response to the beta gold he saw in the room. Derek sat up slowly, making sure to stay relatively close to Stiles to make sure their bond repaired.

“Settle down pups. I’m not gonna hurt your mom again. I’m trying to help save him and the pup.” Derek soothed.

Isaac stepped forward, fangs bared and claws out. “Why? Why all of a sudden do you care about the pup now?”

Derek beckoned them closer. He rolled his eyes when they stayed put. “Please, just come closer. I can’t leave him and I need the contact.”

Allison was the one to step forward this time and climbed up on the bed. Erica, Isaac and Danny followed soon after. “We’re still angry with you. You really hurt him dad. He couldn’t stop crying ever since he came up here.” Allison said.

Derek hung his head in shame and reached out and took Stiles’ hand in his own. “I know I don’t deserve his forgiveness or yours for that matter. What I did, it is unforgivable and this is what I get for it. But I only ask that you let me earn your trust back. I know it’s going to be hard and things between the pack, especially with your mom and I, are going to be rocky at first but we need to at least be on the right path moving forward or we are going to end up like we were in the beginning. So, can you guys do that for me?” He reached out and touched each pack member and he smiled as they in turned nuzzled his palm in acceptance of his words.

“What really happened between you and mom? All Liam said was that you hurt him.” Erica asked softly.

Derek heaved a huge sigh. “I did hurt him, but not physically. Although I may as well have for what I’ve already done to him. If my wolf hadn’t of pushed so hard and finally taken over, I wouldn’t have made it here in time to save the both of them. I’m going to explain things more to your mom later, but I’ll tell you this: I’ve always wanted to have kids. But, I did something stupid as a teenager and it ended up getting my family killed. My so called girlfriend, who I didn’t know was a hunter, texted me later that night after my family burned and said that she killed my baby because she didn’t want an abomination growing inside of her. So, I never let myself get attached to anyone. Until Stiles. But I was still afraid that if I let myself have this that it would just end up being taken away from me again.”

Erica moved and snuggled up against Derek’s side, nuzzling into her alpha’s shoulder. “We won’t let anything happen to you dad or mom. We’ll protect that little pup like it’s our little sibling. You deserve to be happy daddy. It’s time you finally let yourself have it.”

Derek kissed the top of her head and nuzzled the other three. “Thanks pups. By the way, where’s Liam?”

“The sheriff made him leave for a bit because he was freaking out so bad when Stiles went unconscious. I think he’s at Mason’s house.” Isaac informed his alpha.

“Okay then. I’ll talk to him later. You pups should go back to bed. It’s been pretty rough for all of us and you need to get some sleep.” Derek ordered.

The pups hugged and nuzzled their alpha once again before they headed toward the guest room where they had air mattresses set up.

Derek returned to his position, head over Stiles’ heart, and let his eyes drift closed again. This time letting actual sleep claim him.

-*-*-*-*-

When Stiles awoke, he felt like he was suffocating with how hot he was. He reached up and wiped the sleep from his eyes and frowned when his fingers came back all wet. Had he been crying in his sleep? He reached up again and realized that it was just sweat. It was still pretty dark outside, probably around early morning, and finally noticed a heavy weight lying on top of him. Stiles looked down to see a mop of black hair resting on his chest and arms wrapped loosely around his waist. He sucked in a startled breath.

“Alpha?”

Derek’s eyes popped open at the sound of his mate’s hoarse voice. He looked up at Stiles and relief washed over him as all the tension bled from his body. Derek took Stiles’ face gently between his hands and placed feather light kisses all over his face.

“Oh thank god, you’re okay. I almost lost you. I’m so sorry baby. I’m so sorry. This is all my fucking fault. How could I have been so stupid? I didn’t—I didn’t know this was going to happen.”

Stiles reached up and took a hold of Derek’s face, stroking lovingly over his mate’s wet cheeks. “Alpha, what are you talking about? You’re not making any sense.”

Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ hands before removing them from his face and holding them in his own. “First of all, I’m so sorry for the way I acted. My mother tried to teach me about the importance of a True Mate pairing and when they have their first pup. At the time, I was a hormonal teenager and all I could think about was meeting up with a very pretty older woman and my wolf warned me that she wasn’t Mate.”

“Der, you don’t have to—”

“Yes, I do. I need you to understand why I acted the way I did. Anyway, I didn’t listen to my wolf and she tricked me into thinking that she was pregnant. I didn’t know that she was a hunter and she killed my family. As I watched my family burn, she sent me one last text that said _‘hope you enjoyed the show. Oh, by the way, there actually_ **was** _a baby but there’s no way in hell that I would let an abomination grow inside of me. See you around sweetie.’_ After that, I never let myself get close to anyone like that again. As much as I still wanted to have children, I wouldn’t let myself because I was afraid that it would just get taken away from me again.”

Derek ran his thumbs over Stiles’ knuckles. “You have every right to still be angry with me and I’ll understand if you can’t forgive me. I talked with the pups earlier and they are going to let me earn back their trust.”

Stiles gave a light squeeze to Derek’s hands. “Thank you for telling me baby and that’s a good step in the right direction with the pups. They’ll forgive you when they are ready. But I still don’t understand what you meant by almost losing me.”

Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “What I failed to learn from my mother was that if an alpha rejects their pregnant mate, their mating bond begins to weaken until it will eventually break. When that happens, the pregnant mate will become extremely ill, causing the pup to die because the alpha isn’t around to help sustain its life force. That’s what was happening to you and I didn’t know because I was an arrogant teenager who thought he had all the time in the world to learn all that stuff.”

Stiles gasped and felt tears well up in his eyes as he placed a hand over his belly. “You were going to let our pup d-die?” He hiccuped as the tears spilled down his cheeks.

Derek felt another wave of guilt and shame wash over him and he reached out for Stiles, but his mate flinched away from him. He felt his wolf flatten his ears and whine at their mate’s reaction. “I never wanted this to happen. I honestly didn’t know about the consequences to my actions and when I saw you lying in your bed looking like death warmed over, I thought I was too late.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around his belly and looked at his mate. He cocked his head to the side and contemplated his mate’s posture. He was about to respond when another thought popped in his head. “Wait, so then how did you know I needed you?”

“I felt it. I felt the pain of our mate bond breaking. I didn’t feel it in our bedroom because I was being a dumbass. And my wolf kind of took over and told me to fix the mess I made. And I did, well, at least part of it. Our pup’s heartbeat is healthy and strong and you are looking better than when I first got here.”

“And what’s the other part you didn’t fix?” Stiles asked softly.

Derek finally looked up at his mate. “Us. I hurt you, really bad Stiles, and I’ll understand if you never forgive me for that. God knows I deserve whatever punishment you dish out at me. I’ll never forgive myself for hurting you like that. I’m supposed to take care of you, it’s my job and I failed. Epically.”

Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. He launched himself at Derek and wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck, breathing in his scent. While the cuddles were nice from the pups, they just didn’t feel _right_. Not like the ones he got from his Alpha. They made him feel safe and protected.

“Alpha.” He whimpered. “It fucking hurt to be away from you. I don’t ever want to experience that again. Not even the touches from the pack could console me. They weren’t from Alpha. I needed you. Why didn’t you come sooner?” Stiles sniffled into Derek’s neck as he held on for dear life, fearing that this was all a dream and that Derek would be gone.

Derek wrapped his arms immediately around Stiles, holding him close and breathing in his sweet scent. “I’m so sorry baby, I’m so sorry. You’re right; I should have come after you sooner. I also shouldn’t have let you walk away in the first place, but you needed time and that’s what I was giving you. Trust me, my wolf was giving me hell the whole time the longer I stayed away from you.”

Stiles relaxed in his mate’s arms before he tensed again as his thoughts from earlier bombarded his mind. He dug his nails into Derek’s naked back as he clenched his eyes shut tight. “Please don’t leave me. I don’t—I don’t want to do this by myself. I need you Alpha. Our pup needs the both of us.”

Derek ran his big hand up and down Stiles’ back, trying to soothe his upset mate. “Shh, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere. If my mother were still alive, she’d kill me for even thinking about abandoning my pregnant mate. I love you so much baby. When you’re feeling better, we’ll have a proper celebration for the announcement of our first pup.”

Stiles moved his head back and looked into Derek’s eyes, hope shining bright in his own. “Really? You want to have this baby with me?”

Derek leaned forward and rested his forehead to Stiles’ and nodded. “More than anything in the world. I can’t keep letting what Kate did to me interfere with what I have with you. I want to have as many pups as you’ll give me.”

Stiles gave Derek a watery smile as he took his mate’s head in his hands and kissed him deeply. He pulled back after a few moments, breathing heavily. “I want that too Alpha. I want to have so many pups with you. Want to always be full with your pups. When I give birth to one, I want you to get me pregnant all over again.”

Derek growled playfully and nipped at the tip of Stiles’ nose. “Oh really now? You want to be one of those stereotypical barefoot and pregnant with a baby on one hip while the other children are running amuck in the yard moms?”

Stiles grinned and licked a small stripe up Derek’s stubbled chin. “That sounds perfect Alpha.” He captured Derek’s lips in another deep kiss, moving around to lie back down on the bed, and pulled Derek down on top of him. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, thrusting his hips up to grind against his mate.

Derek moved from Stiles’ hips down to his neck, remarking the skin there. “Mine.” He growled into the skin.

Stiles gasped and arched his body up into Derek’s. “Yes Alpha. I’m yours.”

Right as soon as things were getting hot and heavy, they were interrupted by Liam. “Mama?”

Stiles looked over at his wide-eyed pup and buried his face in Derek’s neck in embarrassment. It was gone in an instant when he heard an angry roar. He looked up in time to see Liam charging the bed, evading the hands of the other pups trying to stop him, and Stiles knew that he intended to hurt Derek.

“Liam, stop!” Stiles yelled in the most authoritative tone he could muster.

Liam immediately stopped by the bed and looked at Stiles, letting out a low whine. He wasn’t sure what to do. He was doing so well in controlling his anger. He hadn’t had an outburst like this in a few years.

Stiles’ features immediately softened and he opened his arms in invitation for the pup and wrapped his arms around Liam when he collapsed into them. He looked up at the others and shooed them away. “I’m fine guys. Derek and I are okay. We need to talk to Liam alone, since daddy already talked to the four of you earlier, okay?”

Isaac nodded his head and ushered Erica, Allison and Danny out of the room before shutting the door behind them.

Liam sent an angry glare at Derek and growled at him. “You talked to them without me?!”

“It couldn’t wait pup. According to Isaac, you were too out of control when your mama wasn’t responding to stay here. You needed to calm down.”

Stiles sighed. “Liam, look at mama.” When he had Liam’s attention he held his chin between thumb and forefinger. “You need to stop growling at your daddy now. He’s already apologized to the rest of the pups and to mama and he explained his actions to me. I want you to listen to him. Okay?”

Derek gave Liam a gentle smile and reached out and placed his hand over the back of his pup’s neck. “Hey buddy. It’s been a rough day, huh?” He used his soothing Alpha tone to get his pup to calm down as he kept a light pressure to his neck. “Can you come over here and sit with me?”

Liam looked up at Stiles questioningly. “Mama?”

Stiles ran his hand over Liam’s hair. “It’s okay pup.”

Liam crawled over to Derek and sat next to him, snuggling close to his alpha.

Derek reached out and pulled him into his lap and rubbed soothing hands up and down his back. “There’s a good pup. Let’s calm down first and then I’ll explain, okay buddy?”

Liam practically melted under the praise and the soothing touches, almost purring as he nuzzled at Derek’s chest. He looked up drowsily at Derek. “Hi daddy.”

Derek smiled down lovingly at Liam and nuzzled the top of his head. “Hey pup, feel better now?”

Liam nodded his head. “Yeah.”

“Okay. I’m sorry pup for hurting your mama like that. That was wrong and irresponsible of me to do that. The consequences of my actions almost killed our pup because of my stupidity as a teenager.” He placed his finger over Liam’s lips before he could protest. “Shh pup, everything is fine. I got here just in time and the baby is strong and healthy. Your mom is almost better as well.”

Stiles scooched over and leaned on Derek’s arm and reached out to stroke Liam’s hair. “Daddy knows that you’re still angry at him and he understands that. He wants to know if you’ll let him earn your trust back.”

Liam looked up at Derek and squinted his eyes at him. “You won’t hurt mama again?”

“I promise that I’m going to try my very best to not let this happen ever again. I might make mistakes, but hopefully I’ll be able fix them before it gets bad.” Derek said.

Liam nodded, yawning loudly, snuggling more into Derek’s chest. “Okay daddy. Can I sleep here?”

Derek smiled and scratched Liam’s scalp. “Sure pup. But first, go change into some comfier clothes.”

“Kay.” Liam left the room to go change.

Stiles turned Derek’s head and kissed him deeply. “I wish you had told him no because I wanted to continue where we left off. But at least Liam is happy again. He might be quick to forgive you before any of the other pups do. He adores you, you know.”

Derek nuzzled his mate. “And what about you? How long will it take before I’m forgiven?”

Stiles looked at his mate, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I’ve got seven months left in this pregnancy. I’m sure I’ll find something for you to do to get back into my good graces.”

-*-*-*-*-

**_Seven months later…_ **

Stiles was a nervous wreck. Today was the day that he and Derek were going to meet their pup. Derek was supposed to be home an hour ago to take him to the hospital to get ready for the C-section. He was at another one of those stupid summit meetings. Thank god it wasn’t one of the longer ones. They were just supposed to be meeting together to go over pack business. Stiles was freaking out and it was making the pups stress out.

Lydia walked over to him and stopped his pacing. “Stiles, he’ll be here. Daddy won’t miss this for the world. You need to stop worrying. You’re putting the rest of the pack on edge.”

Stiles winced and rubbed his bulging belly. “I’m sorry Lyds. I can’t help it. I keep thinking about what’ll happen if I actually go into labor. Deaton said that it wouldn’t be possible, but this is Beacon fucking Hills Lydia. Anything is fucking possible!”

Just then, Stiles doubled over in pain and he cried out. “Oh my god! I’m in labor! Shit, that fucking hurts. I told you, I fucking told you. Why does this have to happen to me? Just because I can carry a baby does not mean that I can birth it! Can it? Oh god, Lydia! I do not want to give birth to this baby through my ass! I don’t want to have an ass baby!”

Lydia rolled her eyes and gripped Stiles’ face between her hands. “Mom, breathe. We are not going to let anything like that happen okay? Let’s just get you into the car and we’ll drive you to the hospital and someone will call Derek to let him know to meet us there.”

Stiles reluctantly nodded and let his pups lead him outside and to Lydia’s car. Once Stiles was settled into the passenger’s seat he pulled out his phone and dialed Derek. Stiles closed his eyes and willed his mate to answer. He sighed when he heard Derek’s voice on the other end.

“Hey baby. I’m almost there.”

“Change of plans Alpha. You need to meet us at the hospital. I’ve apparently gone into labor.” Stiles said.

“What?! But that’s not possible!”

“Yeah, you’re telling me. But this is Beacon fucking Hills dude. Anything is possible. Please hurry, but drive safely. I can’t do this without you. I AM NOT PUSHING THIS BABY OUT OF MY ASS IF YOU’RE NOT THERE!”

Lydia grabbed the phone from Stiles’ hand. “Dad, don’t listen to him.”

“Is he okay?” Derek asked.

Lydia huffed. “He’s fine. He’s just freaking out because he’s convinced that he’s going to have to give birth through his ass. We’re almost to the hospital and we’ll have Deaton try to calm him down before they get him ready for the C-section.”

“Alright. I’ll be there in about fifteen.”

Lydia hung up with Derek and handed Stiles his phone back. “Mom, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be okay. We are going to get you to the hospital and Deaton is going to give you a C-section, just like we planned. You are not going to give birth to your baby through your ass.” Lydia pulled into the hospital parking lot and looked over at Stiles curiously. “And when are you going to tell us the gender of your baby anyway?”

Stiles smirked at her. “After it’s born.”

Lydia huffed. “Dammit mom! You’ve got us all in suspense and we have a pool going.”

Stiles snorted. “Oh please. I’ve known about your baby pool since my third month of pregnancy.”

Lydia looked shocked. “How did you find out? It was supposed to be a secret!”

“I have my ways.”

“It was Liam, wasn’t it?” Lydia asked.

“Sang like a bird. I love my little informant.” Stiles said with a happy sigh.

Lydia was fuming in the driver’s seat. “That little snitch.”

Stiles laughed and proceeded to get out of the car, grunting with frustration as he tried to maneuver his legs to get them out. “I can’t wait to get my body back. This not being able to move fucking sucks.” He grumbled to himself.

By the time he finally got his feet on the ground, another shooting pain shot through him. “Fuck! That shit motherfucking hurts! I will never mock women ever again. You guys are motherfucking superheroes to endure this type of pain.”

Once the pain goes away, Stiles’ head shot up as he heard the familiar roar of the Camaro’s engine as Derek sped into the hospital, parking haphazardly in an open space.

Derek climbed out of the car and ran over to Stiles’ side and eased him out of the car and pulled him into a kiss. “Hi baby. I’m so sorry I’m late. The McDonally pack wanted to go over some details about our alliance.”

Stiles leaned into Derek’s embrace. “’S’okay Alpha. I understand. Can we go meet our baby now?”

Derek chuckled softly. “Yeah baby we can. Come on, let’s go meet Deaton.”

The pack walked inside the hospital and took the elevator up to the labor and delivery floor. They were met by Melissa and Stiles smiled when he saw her. “Hey Melissa. Is Deaton all ready for me?”

Melissa wrapped Stiles up in a hug. “Yes and he’ll be out in a moment to talk with you. How are you feeling?”

Stiles groaned and leaned into Derek. “Terrible. I started having contractions this morning.”

Melissa frowned. “Huh, well that’s a new one. We might have to have Deaton perform an examination before the surgery. You haven’t felt any kind of wetness between your legs, have you?”

Stiles looked at her with wide eyes, panic welling up inside him. “No why? Is that bad?”

Derek pulled him closer to his side and gently rubbed his hand up and down Stiles’ back. “Calm down love. Don’t put so much stress on yourself. Everything is going to be fine.”

Stiles whimpered and buried his head into Derek’s shoulder. He inhaled sharply and searched for Derek’s hand and squeezed it tightly once he found it. “Fuck!”

Derek continued stroking Stiles’ back and crooned softly in his ear until the pain passed. He looked over at Melissa. “I think we need to see Deaton now.”

Melissa nodded. “I think you’re right. I’ll page him now.” She walked over to the nurses’ station and sent out a page for Deaton.

A few minutes later, the doctor came walking out and greeted the pack. “Ah, I was just on my way out here to bring you back for surgery.”

Melissa stepped up next to him. “Deaton, I believe you should perform an exam before we take Stiles into surgery. He started having contractions this morning.”

Deaton looked over at Stiles, eyebrow raised. “How very peculiar. I have never seen this happen with any of the other male carriers. But, of course, we always scheduled their C-sections before they reached their actual due date. You are one very rare person Stiles. Let’s go to an exam room and see what’s going on.”

Melissa, Stiles and Derek followed Deaton to a room while the rest of the pack headed toward the waiting room. It was a good thing that Erica had a pack of cards in her purse. She had a feeling that it was going to be a very long day.

Melissa and Deaton waited until Stiles had changed into the hospital gown before Deaton knocked on the door and they both came in. Stiles was perched on the bed with Derek beside him holding his hand through another contraction. He looked up at the two medical professionals and tried to smile, although it might have come across as a grimace as the last vestiges of pain died down.

“Can we please get this over with? I want to meet our baby.”

Deaton walked over to him and put on a pair of gloves before positioning himself at the foot of the bed and lifted the blanket up to rest over Stiles’ knees. He prodded around for a few moments before he made any sort of noise. “How very, very interesting. I’ve never seen anything as remarkable as this.”

Stiles gripped Derek’s hand tighter, panic welling up again. “What? What is it?”

Ignoring Stiles’ questions, Deaton motioned for Melissa to come closer. “Melissa, would you please put on some gloves and then place your fingers here and tell me what you feel.”

With a frown on her face, Melissa did as she was asked and came closer to Stiles and placed her fingers where Deaton indicated. She felt around for a few moments before her fingers gently dipped inside an opening that should not be there. Melissa quickly pulled her fingers away and looked at Deaton in shock. “What the hell is that? That should not be there.”

Stiles squirmed around at the uncomfortable feeling of fingers being inside of him that were not his husband’s. He was brought to attention by Melissa’s sudden reaction. He sat up so he could try to get a look, but his huge belly was in the way. The panic simmering behind his chest just amped up to a ten. “What the fuck is going on?! Is something wrong with me? Oh god, is there something wrong with the baby?” When he still got no response, anger joined the panic at his emotional party. “SOMEBODY BETTER ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTIONS BEFORE I START THROWING PUNCHES!”

Melissa pulled herself out of her stupor and quickly removed her gloves so she could help Derek calm Stiles down. She pushed down on to Stiles’ left shoulder and began to stroke his hair. “You need to calm down kiddo. I know this is frightening but you and your baby don’t need this amount of stress right now. And the more panicked and stressed you become, the more agitated Derek will become and he might see me and Deaton as a threat and not allow us to touch you.” She looked over at Derek to see how he was doing.

Derek had his hand on Stiles' shoulder, mirroring Melissa’s hold on his mate. He looked over when she mentioned him. He was barely holding back the shift as his mate gave off so many chemo-signals making his wolf growl and pace in agitation. Derek brought Stiles’ hand up to his mouth and kissed over each knuckle. “She’s right baby. The more calm you are, the calmer my wolf will be. I know that this is painful and my wolf recognizes that, but it’s also reacting to your panic and anger and stress.”

Stiles nodded his head and tried to take deep breaths to bring his heart rate back down to normal. When he was calmer, he asked his question again. “Please, tell me what’s going on?”

As Derek and Melissa tried to calm Stiles, Deaton kept poking and prodding at the new opening that should not be. Pulled from his musings, Deaton looked up at Stiles. “There seems to be a new opening forming beneath your perineum Stiles. Basically, you are forming a birth canal. Now, there are two options here. One, we can continue with the scheduled C-section since your water hasn’t broken yet or two, we can break your water and you can have a natural birth. Melissa and I will step outside so you and Derek can talk.”

Stiles didn’t hear a word that was said. After hearing the words ‘birth canal’ he shut out all other words and stared blankly ahead at the white wall. He was gripping Derek’s hand so tightly that he could hear the bones sliding together. At least if he broke Derek’s hand it would heal within a matter of minutes. He was trying to stay calm as his mind went through all this new information. Fuck it. He was completely panicking.

Once Melissa and Deaton left, Derek turned to talk with Stiles only to see his mate completely freaking out. Derek took Stiles’ face into his hands and gently stroked over his cheeks. “Baby, shh calm down, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. Let’s just talk about this rationally and calmly. Can you do that for me?”

Stiles looked up at Derek and followed his mate’s breathing to try and get his under control.

Derek smiled down at his husband and gently stroked his cheeks. “Good, that’s good baby. Just breathe for me.” He soothed his mate for a bit before talking again. “Okay, now that you are calm, I’m going to assume that you weren’t listening to anything Deaton just said. So, our options are going ahead with the C-section just like we planned or we can have Deaton break your water and let you give birth naturally.”

Stiles looked away from Derek when he started speaking and stared at the wall again, this time hearing everything that was said. God, he had no idea what to do. If he went with the C-section, he would be able to see his baby quicker. But if he went with childbirth, he would have to push his baby out of his body and it would hurt. He looked over at Derek and wrapped his hands around his mate’s wrists, stroking the skin with his thumbs.

“What do you want to do?”

“It’s your body sweetheart. I’ll support you in whatever you decide.” Derek said as he placed a kiss to his mate’s sweaty forehead.

Stiles smiled softly. Damn, he really loved his Alpha. Derek could have totally taken away his decision, but Derek wasn’t like most Alphas. Before he was able to answer, another wave of pain washed over him and then he felt a gush of wetness surround him on the bed. His eyes widened as he searched out his Alpha.

“Alpha, I think my water just broke.” His voice waivered on the last word as fear and panic welled up in his chest.

Derek had to really push his wolf down as he smelled the chemo-signals coming from his mate. “Stiles, please, you have to calm down sweetheart. I can barely keep my wolf restrained with all the emotions that you’re giving off. Do you want me to be here for the birth of our child?”

Stiles looked up at him with wide, scared eyes. “Of course I do Alpha. I can’t do this without you.”

“Then you need to calm down and breathe baby. If I can’t control my wolf then Deaton will have to take me away because my wolf will see everyone as a threat to you and our pup.” Derek told his frightened mate as he carded his fingers through Stiles’ sweaty hair.

Stiles leaned into Derek’s hand. “I’ll try Alpha.”

Deaton knocked back on the door and entered followed by Melissa. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed that Stiles’ bed was soaked all around his lower half. “Well, I was just about to ask if you had made your decision but it seems that nature has decided for you.”

Stiles looked up at the doctor and Melissa, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “I’m really scared.”

Melissa walked over to Stiles’ other side and looked at Derek to make sure it was okay to touch his pregnant mate. When Derek gave the go ahead, Melissa took Stiles’ hand in hers and brushed his sweaty hair from his forehead. “I know you’re scared kiddo. This is a very scary moment when this is your first child. It’s okay to be scared. But let me tell you, once you push out that little baby and you hold it for the first time, all that fear and hard work will be so worth it in the end.”

Stiles smiled up at the woman he thought of as a surrogate mother. Instantly, his smile turned into a panicked expression again. “Oh my god! I forgot to call dad!”

Melissa pressed down on Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles! It’s okay. I already called him a little bit ago. He said that he’s caught up in a case but he’ll get here as soon as he can.”

Stiles took a couple of deep breaths and felt himself calming down. “Thanks Melissa. How much longer until I can start pushing?”

Deaton had fixed himself back between Stiles’ legs, poking and prodding again at the new entrance. “Well, if my calculations are correct, I would assume that you have been in labor for quite some time but the contractions only got stronger before you came in. I would say within the next couple of hours you should be able to push.”

-*-*-*-*-

Two hours later and the pack were on red alert at the sound of screaming coming from down the hall. Isaac and Liam started to run toward the sound only to be stopped by the rest of the pack.

Scott held them both as he tried to soothe them. “Guys, it’s okay. Mom is okay. Dad isn’t going to let them hurt him.”

Liam looked up at Scott, tears in his eyes. “But mama sounds like he’s in pain. If they are cutting him open, he shouldn’t be able to feel anything, right?”

Lydia stepped over to Liam and pulled him into her arms. “Sweetie, I think he’s actually giving birth.”

The rest of the wolves and humans made disgusted faces. Danny was the first to speak. “Is really giving birth through his ass?”

Lydia sent a glare his way. “Shut up Danny! And no, you are not going to ask mom about it when we get to see him.”

The pack all gathered around each other as they continued to listen to Stiles’ screams.

-*-*-*-*-

Stiles fell back to the bed, sweating and crying as he heard the sound of his baby crying for the first time. Melissa placed his baby girl on his chest and then placed a kiss to his sweaty temple.

“Congrats kiddo. Welcome to the parent team.”

Stiles let out a sob as he reached up and took a hold of his daughter’s tiny hand. “Hey baby girl. I’m your mommy and this big, scary guy next to me is your daddy. But don’t worry; he’s just a big ol’ teddy bear. I can’t believe you’re here. You’re so tiny and I don’t even care that you are covered in blood and whatever the hell else that came out of me. You’re so beautiful. Derek, look at how beautiful she is.”

Derek moved closer and gently ran his finger over his daughter’s cheek. “She’s so gorgeous. Just like her mother.”

Stiles blushed. “Stop it. I look disgusting right now.”

Derek placed a kiss to Stiles’ temple. “Meh. You’re still gorgeous to me.”

-*-*-*-*-

After all the commotion died down and Deaton and Melissa got Stiles and the baby cleaned up, they moved them to a room so the pack will be able to visit for a little bit. Stiles had the visitations all planned out and Lydia was out there to help enforce it.

When the door opened, Stiles smiled sleepily at his dad. “Hey dad.”

John walked over to the side of the bed and carded his fingers through Stiles’ hair before leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Hey kiddo. How’re you feeling?”

Stiles leaned into his father’s touches. “A little sore, but it was so worth it in the end.”

Derek smiled at his mate. “He was so strong. I’m so proud of him.”

“Okay, let’s get down to business and let me hold my grandchild.” John said as he held his hands out toward the baby bassinet.

Derek picked up their daughter and walked over to John to place her into her grandfather’s arms. “John, meet your granddaughter, Claudia Joy Stilinski-Hale.”

John looked down at his granddaughter and felt a tear of joy slip down his cheek. “She’s so beautiful. Do you know if she’s a werewolf?”

Derek sat down next to Stiles and wrapped an arm around him. “We won’t know until she’s around nine months old.”

John nodded and spent some more time bonding with his granddaughter before handing her back to Derek. “I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll come back tomorrow and spend the day with you.”

“Okay dad. Sounds good. Be safe. I love you.” Stiles said as he hugged his father.

“Love you too kiddo.” He looked over at Derek as he walked over to the door. “Make sure he gets some rest yeah?”

“Will do John.”

After John left, Isaac and Liam were the next to come into the room. Liam immediately went to Stiles’ side and climbed on the bed next to him and snuggled into his side.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Liam and kissed the top of his head. “Hey pup.”

“Hi mama. Are you okay? I could hear you screaming all the way in the waiting room.”

Stiles hummed and moved his hand up and down over Liam’s arm. “I’m fine pup. Just really sore. You ready to meet your new pack mate?”

Both Isaac and Liam walked over to Derek and peered over the edge of the bassinet and looked down at the sleeping baby. Isaac smiled and gently traced over the baby’s cheek. “What’s its name?”

Derek moved to stand behind the two boys and placed his hands over the backs of their necks. “Her name is Claudia.”

Liam also reached out to touch, feeling that need to scent mark their newest pack member. When he touched her other cheek, Claudia snuffled and turned her head to rub her nose over Liam’s finger. Liam smiled and looked up at Derek. “Did you see that dad? I think she likes me!”

Derek chuckled and lightly squeezed the back of Liam’s neck. “I did pup. I think she’s going to love you as she gets older.”

Liam looked back at Derek with wide, hopeful eyes. “You really think so?”

“Of course I do. This is her pack and I know you guys are going to help your mom and I take care of her and protect her.”

Isaac and Liam looked up at Derek. “Of course we will dad. We won’t let anything happen to her.”

Derek smiled and gave the two boys a squeeze on the neck. “There’s my good pups.”

Lydia popped her head in the door. “Um, is it okay for the rest of us to come in? It’s getting pretty difficult to hold back the rest of the wolves.”

“Sure, come on in.” Stiles replied.

Once Lydia entered, the rest of the pack came stampeding through the door and crowded around Stiles, scenting him and snuggling next to him while the others took their turn to see the baby and scent her.

As the hours went by, Stiles’ eyes were drooping and he kept falling asleep during conversations. He was never more grateful when Melissa came in and shooed the pack out so he could get some sleep. Stiles let Melissa take their daughter to the nursery and when the door closed behind her, he pulled Derek down to the bed and wrapped his Alpha's arms around him, snuggling close.

“I love you so fucking much Alpha.” Stiles murmured.

Derek nuzzled the back of Stiles’ neck and nipped the skin. “Love you too baby. You were amazing today. Thank you for giving me such a gorgeous child.”

Stiles hummed and laced their fingers together. “You’re welcome Alpha. And when I’m feeling better, I want you to get me pregnant again. I was serious about you keeping me full with your pups.”

A low growl rumbled through Derek’s chest at the thought. “I think I can do that. Now get some rest baby. We’re gonna need it.”

Stiles settled down again and sighed happily. He was going to get the big family he always wanted and hopefully give Derek the big family that he lost. From here on out, things were going to get chaotic and Stiles couldn’t wait to experience it all.

He opened his eyes once again and turned his head toward Derek. "Damn, I forgot to ask who won the baby pool."

Derek chuckled and kissed his mate's cheek. "Go to sleep Stiles." After a few seconds he responded again. "It was your dad by the way. He beat Melissa by two minutes."

Stiles laughed before he settled back down again.

 

 


End file.
